17
by Twilight Zero
Summary: A sweet story about Kikyou as she learns the joys and pains of loving a certain hanyou, being a great miko. Inspired by Mandy Moore's 17, and my best story yet! Please read! Kikyou fans, you'll love this!
1. God it's time to grow up

**17 ~ by Twilight Zero**

**Disclaimer**: Then and again, I absolutely do not own Inu-Yasha. Wish I could, and if that's possible, I'd own the oh-so-cute hanyou Inu-chan! *dodges rotten tomatoes from jealous Inu fans* Well, this is my comeback story, and this is based on Mandy Moore's latest song, "17"…I hope I still have the touch! Read and enjoy!…Oops, I forgot! I also do not own the song "17"! ^-^;

**_"God, it's time to grow up..."_**

She was just roaming the wide green fields of the village, with her bow and arrow in hand. It was a warm summer's day, the time of the year where people would relax and breathe in the fresh summer wind or watch the grass blades sway gracefully on a summers wind under a comfy day. Where the farmers would visit the crops and the rice fields so that they are sure that they would have a bountiful harvest before the coming of winter. The time of the year where people mostly act – normal. Passing by near the rice paddies, the villagers saw her and bowed as a sign of respect. How she envied their life. The way they act everyday as if there are absolutely no worries over powerful youkai or any monstrous evil that might invade their peaceful village. The way they smiled as if nothing was wrong. She'd love to have that kind of life, but an important thing stops her before she could set herself free…

"All hail the great priestess Kikyou…" said the villagers.

Kikyou, the powerful Shikon priestess…such a big responsibility. Whenever she hear those words, it seemed that she'd never have the chance to let herself go and live the life that she always dreamed of. No…she had to protect the villagers, making sure that they would be always safe…making sure that the smiles on their faces would always remain…

A gentle breeze blew over the village, and she could hear its gentle song. Kikyou closed her eyes, listening to its melodic whisper, only to be shattered by a piercing cry coming from the shrine…"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Run for your lives!"

"It's Inu-Yasha! He's attacking again!" 

One of the men shouted, before he was thrown by the powerful half-demon, who was on the run for the most powerful thing that ever existed…the Shikon no Tama. The unlucky man was knocked unconscious and was assisted by the women of the village. Inu-Yasha looked on at the rest of the men holding weapons and catapults, and he smirked. _How foolish,_ he thought. _When will these people learn that they cannot be able to defeat me? _He raced towards them, prepared his claws and jumped into the air before anyone could even notice. "SANKONTESSOU!!!"

But before he could give his attack, an arrow flew towards him and nearly missed his left ear. He lost his balance, but he still managed to keep his composure when his feet touched the ground. Ahead in front of him, Kikyou stood as she took another arrow from her back and prepared to shoot. "Inu-Yasha! You still don't give up on the jewel, do you? I command you – leave this village at once!"

"Keh! Nobody orders me around, Kikyou! I won't leave until I get the jewel, and if you still refuse, I might have to get it by force!" He headed towards the temple where the jewel was placed. Then again, before he could have the opportunity to get it, Kikyou fired a warning shot which nearly missed his right hand. "I told you to leave!" she yelled, while taking another arrow from her back. "Before I shoot you with this!" The arrow glowed a bright pink aura – Kikyou's spiritual power. Getting the message, Inu-Yasha backed off, and tore a hole at the roof. She looked to see him disappear, while the villagers ran to her side, asking if she's alright. 

"I'm alright, how about you? Is anybody hurt?" Luckily, only the man from earlier got hurt; besides that, everybody was safe. "That's good," she thought.

"Keeping my heart open…" 

Kikyou sat at the top of the hill beside the village, meditating…collecting all her thoughts. She listened on, while taking slow breaths now and then, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat, and the sound of the environment around her as if she was in the middle of a great natural orchestra. When suddenly, she felt something. A common aura. Opening her eyes, she looked to where the aura's from. "Inu-Yasha," she said in a calm voice, "I know you're there. You don't have to hide from me."

Seeing that he was already spotted, he had no choice but to come out. "Keh," he said in disgust and sat, a few meters away from her. He looked at her with suspicion, as if she was planning something else in mind. 

Kikyou looked at him then spoke, "This is the first time we'll talk calmly like this." She clenched her fists, trying to control the sadness that is trying to get loose deep inside her. "Inu-Yasha, how do you find me? As an ordinary village girl, or as a person above and superior to others?"

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

She sighed. "I know that I shouldn't show my weaknesses to others, for if I do, they might take the most precious thing away from me…" She looked at the sky, and Inu-Yasha could see the sadness and sorrow reflecting in her eyes. "I'm just an ordinary village girl, however people are afraid of me. All I wanted was to live the life of a normal person and lose myself from the great responsibility that was bestowed upon me…"

"Would you stop whining about that?!" Inu-Yasha said, annoyed. "We have the same problem you know…" It was then that Kikyou looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, yet she tried to hide it with a weak smile. "You're right…I shouldn't complain about it…" she said. He fell silent, and even though he tried to say something, he can't for he'll only end up hurting her feelings…_Wait, where did that come from?!?_ he thought. But still, the look on her eyes…Kikyou looked like she was about to cry…

**_"Some people tell me, that you're not my kind_**

**_And I believed them, but I can't get you out of my mind…"_**

It was then, that he started to watch over her, making sure that she was safe. The look of hers that cool summer day was so hard to forget – and he finds it hard to forget about her. Before he knew it, he was falling for her…

"Kikyou onee-san! Look what I found!" A cute little girl cried and ran up to her, standing under the cherry trees that are in full bloom that season. "A pretty sakura blossom!"

"Mine's prettier! Look, onee-san!"

She patted them on the shoulders, smiling at the children who are gathered around her, trying to prove that theirs was the best. "They're all beautiful," she assured cheerfully, as she took one blossom and clipped it on the little girl's ear. The latter looked at the blossom with childlike innocence, as they played with her, laughing sweetly.

Inu-Yasha was a few distance away from them. He can hear the laughter of the children playing with Kikyou, and as he looked, Kikyou seemed so happy being with them. But still, the look in her eyes, that look of sadness, didn't went away. He felt drawn to those sweet eyes, and as he continued to gaze at her, Kikyou noticed his presence and smiled at him. The hanyou blushed furiously, shook his head, and went away. "Why am I feeling this way?" he asked to himself. "Kikyou…why can't I forget her?"

And so, during the days that followed, Inu-Yasha always made sure that Kikyou is out of harm's way. Not that he  underestimated her or anything, he just finds it hard to neglect and ignore her after that fateful day when they talked for the first time. Everytime there's a demon invading the village, everytime Kikyou tries to exterminate the foe, he always comes to the rescue and finishes it off for her. He doesn't like the idea of finishing things that aren't bestowed upon him, but…_it's better than seeing Kikyou's sad look again. I don't want her to look sad again; I want her to be always happy. _That's what he thought, and his efforts are rewarded with her sweet smile. "Thank you," she whispered before attending to the injured villagers. She looked at the direction to where he vanished, before being questioned by her younger sister, Kaede. 

"Inu-Yasha helped you again, my sister?"

"Yes, and if it weren't for him, the demon earlier would have destroyed the whole village."

"Somehow, I still don't trust him, onee-sama. You should be careful too. Who knows what he's planning about this village. He still demands for the Shikon no Tama, right?"

Kikyou patted the young girl on the head. "Don't worry about me Kaede, I'll be careful." _Right now, I must know what's in his mind…Inu-Yasha, why the sudden change?_


	2. Some people tell me, that I should stay ...

**17 ~ by Twilight Zero**

**TZ's Notes: It's me again! First of all, thanks for those who reviewed my stories!  Okay, legal notes: I don't own IY, and I don't own the song, "17".  That's all…read and enjoy! ;-)**

"Some people tell me, that I should stay away 

**_Maybe I will…some other day…"_**

****

"Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou called to him the next day. She was in the woods, the soon to be called, "Inu-Yasha's Forest". "I know you're hiding somewhere. May I speak with you?"

Inu-Yasha jumped down from one of the trees and stood in front of her. He had this disbelieving look. "Well, what do you want? Are you here to shoot me or something?"__

_Somehow, I still don't trust him, onee-sama. You should be careful too. Who knows what he's planning about this village. He still demands for the Shikon no Tama, right? _That's what Kaede said to her yesterday. Don't trust Inu-Yasha, Kikyou. Remember, he still wants the jewel… _"But still, I must know why he helped me the other day…if he wants the jewel so badly, he should've grabbed it while I was battling that youkai. But he didn't…"_ she thought.

"Well?!" the hanyou growled, tapping his foot impatiently. "Spit it out, will ya?" Kikyou looked at him, her eyes saying something. _What the-?! _he thought. _Don't look at me like that! _he said mentally. 

"I…I just want to thank you for yesterday. The village would have been destroyed if it weren't for your aid."

"Huh?! That's what you want to tell me?" he asked disbelievingly. The miko nodded slightly. "Keh! Forget about it; it wasn't a big deal and besides, my real intention there is to get the jewel while you're duking it with that demon." He turned his back, so that she won't see his blushing face. Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. _You should have grabbed it when you have the chance. _"Suit yourself, Inu-Yasha. I better get back to the village." Inu listened on as she walked back to the village, and he seized this chance to glance at her, his face still blushing. Kikyou, on the other hand, can sense that he's staring at her and smiled deep inside. Somehow, she's starting to like the stubborn hanyou bit by bit. _Maybe he wasn't that bad after all…_

She took time to visit the shrine where the jewel was placed. Gently, she picked it up and held it close to her heart. "You're sensing all of this…am I right?…Shikon no Tama?" The jewel glowed a light pink radiance, and Kikyou could sense that it was glad with all that was happening. "I'm so happy to hear that…"

Nighttime. The village was serene and peaceful. The people were in the comfort of their homes, eating supper together or just having peaceful dreams in their sleep. Kikyou and Kaede were currently having supper together, and both are eating in deafening silence. 

"I'm surprised, onee-sama. Inu-Yasha hasn't invaded the village for some time now," Kaede remarked. "Did you had a word with him or something?"

"Hmm…something like that."

"You're keeping something from me aren't you, onee-sama?" she asked and put on a childish expression. Even a young priestess-in-training like her would be suspicious about her sister's strange actions. "Onee-sama?"

"Don't worry about me, Kaede. Remember, your time as the next priestess will soon be here," she said and stood up. "I'm finished," and proceeded to wash the utensils. Doing so, the dark hue of the night caught her eye. "It's dark tonight."

"It's so eerie…" her younger sister said, afraid. "Where's the moon?"

"There's no moon," her sister answered, while washing the dishes. "That's because it's the night of the new moon tonight." She looked to see her imouto shake with child-like fear, and smiled. "You're still a kid after all, Kaede."

"I AM NOT!" she pouted, and got rid of her earlier expression. "See? I'm a big girl now. No dark night is going to scare me!" Her sister chuckled and finished what she was doing. "Right, Kaede." 

Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, isn't very happy about the moon's temporary disappearance. There he was, sitting on a sturdy branch, while gazing at the starlit sky. "Keh! Stupid moon," he said in disgust as he tossed his ebony black hair behind his back. He looked at his human hands, and held a strand of hair with those, while thinking to himself why he had to suffer like this every night of the new moon. "I hate it when I turn into a human," he muttered and leaned against the tree. "And daylight's just too damn far away…" He suddenly heard something…the bushes below him rustled softly, and he trembled. _Is it a youkai? _Stealthily, he hid and saw Kikyou, heading towards the stream for her evening bath. _It's Kikyou! What is she doing here? _Inu-Yasha looked as she made her way to the middle of the stream and cleansed herself. (AN: Inu-Yasha you hentai! Man, these reminds me of Episode 15…*sigh*) His stomach churned at the sight of her sad eyes, and he was glad that the moon's not shining tonight…or he would have fallen for those eyes again. He felt his heartbeat beat faster than before. _Here's that feeling again…what is this? Why does my heart beat like this whenever I see her?!_

Shaking his head, he turned and walked away, but he can't forget her face, especially her eyes...and he found it hard to sleep peacefully. "Damn!" he cursed aloud, and buried his head between his hands. He was silent for awhile, before realizing the sudden truth. "Could it be that…I'm _in love _with her?" He snickered, and looked at the sky. "Maybe I am…cause I won't act like this if I'm not in love with her…"

"Cause it feels right, you know it feels good 

**_and I don't always do what I should,_**

**_And I know what makes me happy_**

**_and in my heart you are it exactly…"_**

****

"Kikyou-onee sama? Someone's looking for you," Young Kaede called at the doorway of the shrine, where the miko is presently praying for the well-being of the people in the village. "The person says she needs your help."

After finishing her objective, she went out, took her bow and arrows and patted he sister on the head. "Thank you Kaede. Make sure that while I'm gone, you'll look after the village okay?"

"I told you; I'm a big girl now," the young girl pouted, and held the spot where she touched her. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Kikyou smiled, much to Kaede's surprise, before leaving. _Is that what I think it is? Kikyou-onee sama…smiled? _She stood there, still bewildered at her onee-sama's strange behavior, while watching her go down the steps…

The sakura trees are in full bloom that season. Gracefully, petals of it fly with the breeze while halting now and then as Kikyou walked amongst them. The gentle rays of the summer sun shine along with the feeling shining deep inside her. For her, she had never felt so much happier in her entire life. Since her "second" meeting with Inu-Yasha, she finds it easy to smile everytime his face comes into mind. "That crazy hanyou," she muttered to herself as she made her way to the person's residence. 

She looked at the trees which are in hues of light and gentle pink; the prettiest colors that they ever displayed. And on one of them, Inu-Yasha sat, enjoying the gentle breeze of the wind. His golden eyes caught sight of the object of his affections. As if fate would have it, their glances met, and both found it hard to snap out of it. 

"Kikyou," he thought, while his eyes followed her as she walked past the tree. When she was about a meter away, the miko looked back, smiling sweetly. There was no sadness in her eyes, and for Inu-Yasha, she was just the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.


	3. Love and responsibility

**17 ~ by: twilight zero**

**TZ's notes:  Thanks, for those who reviewed my fic, especially lynnx lady! Your reviews really helped me a lot, that's why this next chapter's dedicated to you! *sniff*…  Okay, the usual stuff…I don't own Inu-Yasha, nor the song "17". Okay, on to the fic…**

Ever since that day when he saw her sweet smile for the first time, Inu-Yasha felt light for some reason. As he was running in the woods and jumping from tree to tree, her smiling image's sketched in his mind. Somehow, he can't shake her out of it. He smiled to himself. Maybe he was really head over heels in love with her. "I didn't know falling in love with someone feels _this _good…" he thought. 

He stopped running for a while, when something caught his attention…a well in the middle in the forest. _Now where did that came from?_ Curious as a cat (oops, I mean 'dog'…^^;), he decided to go over there and investigate. Peeking below the well, he saw various youkai bones at the bottom, and one of them was the skeleton of the youkai he defeated before. No, the youkai he _and _Kikyou defeated before. The memory was still fresh in his mind…that was the first time Kikyou thanked him for doing something for her. "Kikyou…" 

"Inu-Yasha?" called a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

Turning around, he saw Kikyou, along with some dried branches…maybe for firewood back at their hut. "I should ask you that, woman!" he bellowed, in an attempt to hide his astonishment. He gave her his usual angry and mistrustful look. 

"I'm here to get some firewood; we're running out of it back at the hut. Besides, Kaede has been the one doing this everytime I'm away, so I think it's time that I have to do it for a change."

"Oh," was all that the hanyou had to say, as he sat at the edge of the well. But still, he was boggled at the thought of where this darned thing came from, so he decided to ask her. "Did you make this well?"

"Not just me, all the men from the village did. The foul smell of all those youkais dying is affecting the health of the children lately. We assumed that those rotting bodies are the reason why they are getting sick lately, so we built this well to serve as the rotting place for them," she explained.

"But why in the middle of this forest?" He was getting interested in her side of the story. Besides, thinking of her concern for those children was making him envious. How he wished that she would look after him instead…wait, _where did that came from?!?!_

"Cause this forest is pretty far from the village. The foul smell won't be smelled by the villagers, therefore they won't get sick because of it. Why do you ask? Is the smell upsetting you?"

"Huh?!" he reacted. _Kikyou's thinking about…me? _"Honestly, yes!" he cried, and rubbed his nose. "All of those stinking smells' are upsetting my extremely sensitive nose!!" He shot a death glare at Kikyou, who in turn giggled. 

"Well bear with it, Inu-Yasha. I can't risk the welfare of all those youth just because your nose can't stand the smell of all those bodies. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go back there now. I'm wasting my time here," and she started to walk away.

"What?! You bitch, come back here! Aren't you going to help me at least?!" _What the-! Why did I say that? Inu-Yasha, you baka!_

"Help you? I thought you didn't need the help of anybody," she replied sarcastically. The next thing that he saw in return was somehow funny…Kikyou tripped on a loose root and fell to the ground, losing all the firewood that she collected. He can't help but laugh hard at her. The great Kikyou, fell because of a loose root…now that's new, not to mention really funny. As he tried to restrain himself, he heard her soft cry from the pain of tripping over. Somehow, he felt guilty. Why shouldn't he? He laughed at her like she was the clumsiest girl alive! 

"Oh no," she gasped. "I've broken the branches! It will take me another long time to find things like those again…"

"Don't worry, I'll find those branches for you," Inu-Yasha offered and went next to her. "I know this forest like the back of my hand!" he boasted. "You'll have all the firewood you need before sunset." He extended his hand. "Let me help you get up."

"I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight 

**_Not just only in my dreams_**

**_Save my best behavior for a little later_**

**_Cause I'm only 17…"_**

****

"Why are you doing this?" the miko asked.

He looked at her somewhat sheepishly. "Cause I laughed at you for tripping over. It's my way of apologizing to you." Kikyou smiled at him, glad that he was feeling repentful for the first time. Seeing his extended hand, she gladly took it as he pulled her up. "Apology accepted, Inu-Yasha…"

He offered to escort her going back to the village. As he walked awy from the well, he felt a strange force coming from it…it's not from a youkai, but from something…or _someone. _Analyzing the strange aura, he was surprised to see that the aura resembles Kikyou's (A/N: Confused? Refer to Episode 31: The Gentle-hearted, lonely Jineji. Inu Yasha said something there that somehow, before Kagome ever came to his time, he somehow felt her coming before she actually did. Or something like that…that's the translation of the anime here in the Philippines…anyway, back to the story…). It made him thoughtful for some time, afterwards, he brushed it off, thinking that it was just the heat of the sun that's making him feel that way. What mattered at that moment was that he had the pretty miko by his side…

As promised by the hanyou, Kikyou received the firewood she needed before sunset. The look on his face was still fresh after he gave her what she needed…and she can't believe her eyes at that time…Inu-Yasha smiled. 

"Uh, just let me know if you ever need some firewood again, ok?" he asked her before jumping out of sight. He didn't waited for her reply; he was more than happy to find her some of those things again. It was the first time he felt happy that he did something for someone. A _special someone…_

****

ooooOOOOoooo

The "enemies-turned-friends" relationship was mirrored between Kikyou and Inu Yasha as the days slowly passed by. One cool summer afternoon, Kaede was coming back to the hut after visiting the shrine, when she happened to overhear a conversation between the village women…

"Have you noticed how our priestess disappears everyday? It came to me that she's going to the forest just near the village."

"You mean the forest where the demon Inu Yasha lives?"

"Don't you think that something's going on between the two of them?"

"No way! Our priestess Kikyou won't do such a thing! She's a pure maiden by heart!"

The other village women just shrugged their shoulders, while hoisting their baskets onto their backs. "I don't know, but if you ask me, she's still a human like us, after all."

"You mean there's a possibility that she won't be pure, like us?"

"IIYA! KIKYOU ONEE-SAMA WON'T DO SUCH A THING!!!"

The village women were startled, and turned to see the younger sister behind them, her fists clenched with anger. "My onee-sama is pure at heart and she knows what she's doing!"

"Kaede-chan! You've been there for how long?" one of them asked.

"Don't you know that it is bad to eavesdrop on someone's conversation?" another scolded.

"I know! But you're saying bad things about my sister! And I absolutely won't  let you ruin her good name!"

The others just shook their heads in pity. They started to walk back to their homes, while another, the eldest woman in the village, came to her. "I'm sorry, my child. But we are just concerned about your sister. We care for her so much because of all the good things that she does for this village. We can't help but notice about her everyday disappearances. Do you know where she really goes during those times?"

"No…"

The old woman put her hands on Kaede's shoulders. "Child, we're really bothered. What if a youkai suddenly attacks our little village and we have nobody to defend us? Us villagers fear for our lives and our children's lives. Please tell your sister about this; it's for the sake of everybody." With that, she left little Kaede confused and mystified. She hadn't noticed herself that Kikyou was missing everyday. And she was acting strange. _What's wrong with her? _Worried, she looked at the direction of the forest, where she was right now. "Kikyou onee-sama…"

"You mean you've been guarding that thing all your life?" Inu Yasha asked her, pointing to the Shikon jewel in her hands. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that everyday? I mean…"

"It is the duty bestowed upon me. This is my calling…to protect this jewel along with the humankind depending upon it," the miko solemnly answered. The hanyou felt offended at the mention of the word "humankind", and wished that she didn't included the darn word. It's offending his being as a half-youkai. Frustrated, he turned his head away, ignoring the lady who was sitting beside him. "What's the matter, Inu Yasha? Is something bothering you?"

"You don't have to press the word 'humankind' so much…"he gruffly replied.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "You're offended, right?"

"It's none of your business."

She smiled, and looked at the pink jewel shimmering at the light of the setting sun. "You're aware of the power that the jewel possesses, right? That it can grant the wishes of any being, as long as his wish is from the bottom of his heart…"

"I think I made my mind up 

**_I got time to grow up, face responsibility_**

**_Living in the moment, keeping my heart open_**

**_While I'm only 17…"_**

That statement caught his attention. "Don't tell me that you're going to give me the jewel, Kikyou!" He stopped short when he saw her surprised expression. "I mean, er…"

"I was just thinking…" Kikyou started. Inu Yasha waited for her to continue. "Well?"

"Nothing…just forget what I said earlier. I'm sorry I offended you, I didn't mean to do it," she apologized.

"No, you don't have to!" He insisted. "Really, it's nothing…and don't give me that long face! I hate it when you do that!" Shocked at what he just blurted, he stood up, and crossed his arms. "You have to go back to your village now. They've been looking for you for sure." He looked at the sky, as the signs of the night are approaching, and figured that he should get going himself. But before he could leave, a gentle hand took hold of his right hand. It was Kikyou, and the sad expression in her face earlier disappeared, replaced by a gentle smile. "Thank you…"

He could feel his face getting red, and turned away, hoping that Kikyou won't notice. "Keh!" he exclaimed, and dashed away the moment she let go of his hand. 


	4. Learning from your mistakes

**17 ~****by: Twilight Zero**

**TZ's notes: **Hi! It's me again! Gomen ne if I took this long to update, it's because I was really busy these days, preparing for my admission to college! (Darn…writer's block!)*bonks head* First of all, I want to say a big "ARIGATO!" to Strife and Li Kasumi for reviewing my stories! Yoshi! This is the fourth chapter…I hope you all like it! J

"I learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes And if I get burned, it'll be my heart to break…" 

The next morning, Kikyou set out again to see Inu Yasha. She was unaware that Kaede was following her. The great miko was lost in thoughts about the hanyou, and as her little sister listened on, she was humming a soft tune. _There's her smile again…_Kaede thought_. What's wrong with her?_

Kaede stopped when her onee-sama stopped at the middle of the clearing. The gentle breeze of the morning played against her ebony back hair. Hopeful, she looked around her, as if she was waiting for someone. _Who can it be…?_

KSSSHHH…the sound of a pile of leaves and some footsteps caught Kikyou's (and Kaede's) attention. Afraid but determined, the little girl hid behind a thick bush. Looking on, her onee-sama looked so glad. Who was this person that she was expecting? Kaede remembered the statement that the old lady at the village told the the other day…

"I'm sorry, my child. But we are just concerned about your sister. We care for her so much because of all the good things that she does for this village. We can't help but notice about her everyday disappearances. Do you know where she really goes during those times?" She remembered that she even defended her sister's side, without knowing what's really going on! But now, she isn't going to wonder anymore. For the answer to all her questions lies at the person whom her onee-sama was seeing everytime. And when she found out who he was, she can't believe her eyes…

"Okasan! I'm going to play for a while!" Little Ichigo called out to her mother, who was with the other village women, chatting. 

"Okay, Ichi-chan! Kiotsukete ne!" her mother waved back at her, as Ichi-chan ran off to meet with her friends. "Ichi-chan!!!" they called out. The kids went to the Shikon shrine's yard to play for a while. Little did they know that something was watching them. Something with fiery red eyes. Its mouth was overflowing with saliva, with its desire to eat the villagers, particularly the little innocent children who have absolutely no idea what impending danger was waiting for them. Soon, everybody in the village heard their desperate cry for help…

"EEEEEEEEE!!!!!" The sound of the children yelling alerted Inu-Yasha's ears. Kikyou heard it too as well, and dashed off towards the village. Kaede stood from her hiding place and ran back as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, the giant youkai was destroying half of the village and was about to eat the children if it hadn't for Kikyou's spiritual arrow. It took her two shots before the youkai fell to its demise. As she went to see if the children were alright, Ichi-chan's mother came up to her and slapped her right cheek. 

"Because of your everyday disappearances, that youkai almost ate my daughter! You're so neglectful!" she yelled, with tears in her eyes. Kikyou's tears were threatening to show too, if it weren't for Kaede and her quick comfort. The villagers looked at the great miko head back to her hut, while the hanyou was amongst the shadows of the forest, feeling a little uneasy for himself.

"Because of your everyday disappearances, that youkai almost ate my daughter! You're so neglectful!" The yelling of Ichigo's mother continues to echo in Kikyou's ears. She was sitting inside of the Shikon's temple, meditating about what that woman told her. At the same time, her little sister went inside, feeling a little disappointed. "I know the reason of your disappearances now," she began, "Cause you're seeing that cursed hanyou, Inu-Yasha! I saw you this morning, and you're acting strange! Tell me, onee-sama! What's the matter with you?!" she asked with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Kaede, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to talk now. Please give me some time alone," she replied.

"But onee-sama…"

"Onegaishimasu!"

Little Kaede was surprised by her cry. "I understand. But Kikyou onee-sama, can I ask you one favor? Please," she begged. "For the sake of everybody, please stop seeing Inu-Yasha anymore…for the safety of the village." Then she left. As soon as she left, Kikyou burst into sobs. "Kami-sama, what have I done?"

**"It isn't easy, hearing what they say,**

**Sometimes you've got to, take a leap of faith…"**

Kikyou was told by Kaede to stop seeing the hanyou anymore. And so it was done. This went on for many, many months and during these times, Kikyou atoned for the sin she committed. It took a lot of time before the villagers learned to forgive her. Everything was going just fine, until he showed up – Onigumo…

" I heard that Onigumo was a thief before," Kaede told her sister after they went from the cave where he was being kept. "Isn't he a bad person? What if he does something horrible to the village?"

"But still, he's also human like us and deserves to live because he's a human."

"Correction, onee-sama. A bad human!" Kaede said with her right index finger raised. Her sister laughed at her cute expression, and went back to the village. The cool breeze of the afternoon announced the coming of the fall that year, and the setting sun showed the nearly orange leaves of some of the trees inside the forest. As Kikyou looked closer, she saw a being standing in the shadows, a being with white hair, looking at her. That aura, Kikyou thought. It's him! 

"Kikyou onee-sama? Is something the matter?"

"H-huh? Oh, nothing, Kaede. Nothing…never mind it." She was happy to see him again, after so many months…and after thinking for a while, she won't hesitate now. She had made up her mind: she will see him tonight…

**"Cause it feels right, yeah it feels good**

**And I'm not gonna do something stupid,**

**Just this once I, wanna feel like **

**I can do what I want when I hold tight…"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waii!!! Another chapter done!!! Cliffhanger, ne? Excited to see what's gonna happen next? Okay, here's a hint: new moon.

Please be kind! Read and review! Arigato! J


	5. Almost A First Kiss

**17 ~****by: Twilight Zero**

**TZ's notes: **Okay, for those who are dying to know, the story's already reached halfway! Wai!!! Minnasan, iro iro arigato!for reviewing! Also, the sweetest of all greetings to lynnx lady and to Jade! (blows kisses and waves…) Thanks for making my story a part of your favorites list, Jade-san! ^_____^ Gomen if I took too long to update, coz I'm currently working on a new fic, my upcoming Beyblade ficcy, "Misty", and I'm proud to say that it's going to debut in ff.net very soon. Hope you'll like it as much as you like my IY fics! This is the 5th chapter, and this is dedicated to everybody who wishes to see a little Inu/Kik lover's quarrel (yes, they're going to fight! Not physically, though…hehe) Itadakimasu!!!J …P.S. Oh, I forgot! I don't own IY. Enjoy!!!

The darkness of the night was nothing, as Kikyou made her way silently towards the forest. She had to admit it made her anxious for a while; waiting for Kaede to sleep was quite a task. But it was nothing compared to the joy and happiness that she's going to feel in the next few minutes after she's reacquainted with him again. She had waited for this moment to come. The moment that she'll be witnessing his presence again. It's not easy to see that she's desperate to see him. And Kikyou knew that…

…for she was deeply in love with him.

It was the night of the new moon, the night that the hanyou hated the most, and the moment Kikyou finds out the truth, she'll be totally shocked for sure…

"Chikuso," Inu-Yasha cursed disgustingly, as he looked at his human appearance. He was sitting on the branch of the biggest tree in the forest (A/N: You know what it is already, don't you? ^_~), while looking at the dark sky without a single star in sight. Nothing beautiful that might cheer him up. Or so he thought – his sharp senses sensed that someone's coming to his way. Was it a youkai? He prayed to Kami-sama that it wasn't. As the creature came nearer, his human nose sensed that it was not a youkai, for the scent of the creature is far too sweet…wait, that scent smelled so familiar… "Damnit! I need to get out of here!" he mentally cried,  and jumped down the tree. But it's too late…

The scene that was laid upon Kikyou's eyes was almost unbelievable. There she was, looking at a black-haired human wearing Inu-Yasha's outfit. She thought that she was going to see him once and for all after all the lonely months that passed her life. Disappointed, she clenched her fists and fought back the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. But she was stopped by a familiar voice. "Kikyou, don't be frightened. It's me."

"What…Inu-Yasha? Is _that_ you?" she stuttered.

Even though he was human and his appearance had fully changed, he still kept his arrogant behavior. "Keh, it's just me in my human form," he finally answered and crossed his arms. "What about it?" When he looked at her face, he felt like regretting the statement that he said earlier. Kikyou was already crying. "Hey – "

"We've been together for so long…and I didn't know that you're also a human like me…" She faced him with anger and sadness in her eyes. "Why?"

"I-" he began. "I-I don't know…"

"Inu-Yasha, don't you trust me?" Kikyou asked, hoping to hear a positive answer. But the reason she received was just as worse as the negative one… "I don't know. I mean, we're enemies, right? That is, once… I'm afraid of trusting a wrong person  -"

"You're meaning to say that you didn't trusted me all this time?!"

"No!" he cried. "Okay let me explain." He went near her and wiped away the tears that are staining her pure maiden face. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but during the new moon of every month, I lose all my hanyou powers and appearance, and turn into human. It's all because of my heritage – my father's a pure youkai and my mother is a pure human." As he continued to explain, he could see the anger in her eyes subside. "During those times, I have no means of defending myself, that's why I kept my true identity a secret. When the first rays of sunshine the next morning come, I change back…" He was relieved to see her smile once again, as she rested her head on his chest. "All clear?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. I'm sorry I made you worry," he said with an unusual softness in his voice, and embraced her. "I'm sorry Kikyou…" he listened on and was glad to hear that she stopped crying. She raised her head and looked at him with happiness in his eyes. "But still," she said in between sobs, "you looked much better as a human." She gently soothed his cheek and smiled. "Much better…"

The romance in the air was so intense, as Inu-Yasha leaned his head towards hers and was just inches away from their first kiss, until…

 "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I have to go back now, Kaede might be awake…" she staggered and pushed him away, blushing fiercely. Without even bothering to look at him, she walked away. Inu-Yasha looked like he was in a trance for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. "Kuso…baka!" he cursed mentally and slammed his head lightly against the trunk of the tree. "Stupid me – I shouldn't have attempted that. now Kikyou's going to stay away from me for good!"

"That's almost my first kiss," Kikyou said to herself sheepishly. "I almost kissed him…" she walked on, the image still playing inside her head. "Almost…why can't I shake it off!?" She passed by the cave where Onigumo was laid, and as she looked, it seemed that he was fast asleep. Relieved that no one heard her outburst, she proceeded silently back to the village. Her first venue was the shrine, where the jewel was laid, and she kneeled before it, praying fervently. "Did I just made a terrible mistake?" she asked the jewel. "Have I just committed a sin, Shikon no Tama?…" It seemed that the jewel illuminated brightly as if it answered her. "What do you mean – " And suddenly, something flashed back into her mind…

"Inu-Yasha, you knew what the Shikon no Tama can do, right? That it can grant the wishes of anyone who asks it from the bottom of their hearts…"

That's right, Kikyou thought. I can give him the jewel so that he can become human…_but that's selfishness! _I'm confused… "What shall I do? Honestly, I want him by my side…I don't want to lose him…cause _I love him. _For once, I wanted to live a normal life with the person that I love until I die of old age…" she told the jewel. Outside, the first sign of snow fell slowly and enveloped everything in white. Pretty soon, the whole village looked like a white, magical fantasy place in the middle of sorrow. The miko looked outside and raised her eyes towards the sky, watching the _yuki _fall down and float like small balls of cotton. "So cold but soft…" she remarked. "…just like me."

**"_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight,_**

**_Not just only in my dreams_**

**_Save my best behavior for a little later,_**

**_Cause I'm only 17_**

****

**_I think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up_**

**_Face responsibility_**

**_Living in the moment, keeping my heart open _**

**_While I'm only 17…"_**

****

The winter that year was strangely fatal to most children of the village. There has been a surprising amount of children suffering from cough and colds, and everytime there was a victim, Kikyou was always summoned to take care of them. She told the parents what they must do and even gave them medicinal plants to give to the sick. She was assisted by her younger sister Kaede. And day after day, she would visit Onigumo in the cave and nurse him back to health bit by bit. Everytime she was there, Kaede noticed that he was staring at Kikyou maliciously, which made her nervous. What is he planning?

Little did Kikyou knew that Inu-Yasha was following her, making sure she was safe. But unfortunately, the winter that year was the last winter that neither of them will both experience. For deep inside Onigumo's soul, a dark plot has been set…

================================

================================

There! Another chapter finished! (stretches her arms and cracks her knuckles). Please review! ^______^ Well, gotta rest now and hit the fridge. Ja ne!


	6. Thoughts of a little miko

**17 ~****by: Twilight Zero**

**TZ's Notes: **Wow!!! 13 amazing reviews!!! _Minnasan totemo daisuki!!! _Thank you for reviewing, and also, a warm "Welcome!" to my first two anonymous reviewers!!! Konnichiwa too, to Fieryfairie!!! Daijoubu, I'll make it a point to update as often as possible, so you guys won't be left hanging!!! Hehehe…I love u peoplez!!!! Yoshi! Minnasan, I hereby present to you the sixth chappy, and this time, we'll hear Kaede's point of view regarding Kikyou and the mysterious things that were happening recently. Oh yeah, just to tell you again, I don't own IY. Don't sue me!!! Just a little introduction…_itadakimasu!!! _=^____^=

(A/N: The italicized statements are Kaede's thoughts…)

_I'm so glad that everything went back to just how it was. It has been a long time since my onee-sama's committed a sin, and it's so glad to see that the village people forgave her for what she did. And now, during these cold winter days, she's been helping out the sick, and I've got to admit that it's such a harsh winter that we're having. Kikyou onee-sama's so kind! That's why I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be a priestess just like her._

_My onee-sama's given the duty of protecting the Shikon no Tama not so long ago. In fact, it was just like yesterday. Men who looked like youkai taijiyas came to her one night and gave her the jewel, and said something that she must keep it pure at all costs. That task was way beyond human ability, but my onee-sama's strong miko powers made it possible. Until now, she carries the burden of guarding mankind's only hope on her weary shoulders. *sigh* She has been always serious and sad ever since. There had been hardly a time when I would see her smile. I knew her for so long, and by the way I see it in her eyes, she's been suffering deep inside. _

_I know it's such a great honor, but since that jewel came into our lives, everything wasn't the same anymore. Youkais attack our little village more often that usual, because they heard that the Shikon was in my sister's hands. We would experience battles everyday, and it's wearing her out. I hate it…there were many people dying and suffering, all because of that stupid jewel!!_

_And that's when he came along…_

_*flashback*_

_"Youkai!!! Youkai attack!!!"_

_"Quick, call the great miko! It seems that his goal is for the jewel again!" I rushed to find my sister, like one of the men told me. They were busy distracting the attacker, making sure that he won't get any close to the shrine._

_"Get out of my way, filthy humans!!!" he snarled, and jumped several meters into the air, landing right behind the villagers. I could hear the clonk of the spears as they slammed against his back, and he brushed them off like some useless sticks. "Hand me the jewel, now!"_

_"Halt, youkai!" It's my sister! And she's poised at the entrance, with her bow and arrow ready to shoot. "You won't get any closer to the Shikon no Tama, as long as I'm around!" I smiled, knowing that things are going to be alright now that Kikyou onee-sama's here. _

_"Well, if it isn't the Shikon's miko, Kikyou," he smirked. "Filthy bag of flesh! Stay out of my way!" He dashed towards her, his claws ready to rip her body. I cringed. "Kikyou onee-sama!!!"_

_ZWING! Her spiritual arrow flew right at him, missing his head by a hair. Angry, he skidded to a stop and growled at her. "Stupid human!" he cried. "I'll be back soon! Remember my face well, miko, for we shall meet again!!!" and to everyone's surprise, he dashed away, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Me and the villagers cheered for my sister; she was truly a great miko._

_*end of flashback*_

_We found out that he was Inu-Yasha, and he was a dog-demon. The feud between him and onee-sama didn't end there. Many battles followed after that day, and it was all over the jewel. She would defeat him each time, and he would give up and dash away. My sister's way too strong for him._

_I didn't expected that she would be seeing him secretly…on that fateful day that I tracked her down, and found out that they were seeing each other, and he was the reason why she was mysteriously neglecting her duties. It was because of him that my friends were almost eaten by that awful youkai!!! That's why I hate him, and because of him, Kikyou onee-sama's been hated by the villagers. It was such a relief that they forgave her, and now, she's atoning for her sins. Things felt normal after that, and strangely, there weren't many youkai invasions lately. Hmmm…._

_It was autumn when a mysterious wounded bandit named Onigumo came into our lives next. He said that he was attacked by youkais or something, that's why he's burned from head to toe. Until now, me and Kikyou onee-sama's nursing him back to health, but I don't like the way that he's staring at my sister. Is it just me, or do I sense soemthing bad is going to happen? Ever since that Onigumo came, I've felt rather uneasy…or maybe it's just my imagination. I mean, what kind of evilness would a burnt ningen do against us?… _

"Kaede-chan, it's time that we go see Onigumo in the cave," Kikyou called to her, and she noticed that she was staring at a distance. "Kaede-chan? Kaede-chan?"

"H-huh? Oh, onee-sama! R-right, I'll go get the things that we need…"and she stood up and headed at the back of the house.

I don't know, but I feel that something bad's going to happen. What do I know? Only time will tell… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Short, isn't it? I'm sure you know what "bad thing that's going to happen" means…next chapter, we'll be taking a trip down memory lane – that's right! The flashbacks of episode 15 **(The unfortunate priestess, Kikyou's revival) are next! Things are going to be serious from then on…watch out for it! Ja ne!!!**

P.S. Don't forget…please review!!! ^_____________^


	7. Sweet Spring Afternoon

**17 ~****by: Twilight Zero**

**TZ's notes: **^______________________^ WAIII!!!!!!! 15 amazing reviews!!!! Minnasan, arigato gozaimasu!!!! (does a Japanese style bow) Thanks to you, this fic has become my most successful Inu Yasha fic!!! *sniff* I'm so touched…also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank Emme! It's a great honor for me to know that you guys love my fic! *sniffle* Gosh…ureshii na…=^_____^=  (cracks knuckles) Yoshi! After a lot of thinking and plotting, I hereby present to you the seventh chapter. Standard disclaimers apply; that is, I don't own IY. Itadakimasu!!!

The first rays of sunshine greeted the village, as spring came back to the country. The entire place was back to its lush green color after the cold bitter weeks of winter. The village people thanked the gods for a peaceful winter; cause surprisingly, youkais haven't invaded the village during the cold days of snow. They also thanked the Shikon no Tama and Kikyou, for their efforts in maintaining peace in the place. After the fields announced their stablity for planting crops, they soon got busy and things slowly returned to how it was before.

Kikyou had been away that day, and so Kaede was the one who checked up on Onigumo at the cave. The great miko was summoned by a rich oyakata (master of a mansion) for his mansion was seemed to be infested with evil power. The miko's little sister just finished tending Onigumo's wounds, and was washing something in the water when he asked her something…

"Hey, runt…" he began. Offended, she faced him. 

"I'm Kaede."

"Kikyou, your _aneki_," Onigumo continued, "The Shikon no Tama is in her possession, isn't it?"

Kaede was surprised because Onigumo knew about the jewel. "How did you know that?!" she demanded. Onigumo managed to cackle, much to Kaede's annoyance. 

"Because all of the bad guys are after it you see…if we had that damn jewel, we would be more powerful." He closed his eyes, with the image of the Shikon clear in his mind. "That jewel can become evil if it absorbs evil energy…hehehe…:

"Hmp! Onee-sama keeps the jewel pure. It won't become evil…ever!" Kaede pouted like a little child. She looked at him with an annoyed expression, and because she couldn't hold her temper any longer, she decided to leave, leaving him rambling to himself. He was staring at the mossy walls of the cave. 

"That damn miko always keeps that unruffled look in her face…I would like to see her in pain…just the thought of it is so thrilling."

Not far from the cave, Kaede saw her sister, who had just returned from the mansion. "Onee-sama!" she cried. "Okaeri!" Her sister smiled at her, and pretty soon, they were walking together back to the village. Kaede narrated the events that happened while she was away, including the things that the wounded bandit told her about Kikyou and the jewel. After she finished, her expression was a childish frown, while her big sister was deep in thoughts.

"I see…he said such a thing."

"Onee-sama," Kaede said, "I hate that guy." She heard her sister chuckle at her complaint.

"Forgive him, Kaede. I doubt that he would do any harm to us, much more to steal the jewel. Because I bet that he, Onigumo, he won't move from there for the rest of his life…"

Kaede nodded at her onee-sama's statement and breath out a sigh of relief. The tension of their conversation was dissolved by the cheery greetings of the village people, & because of them, she managed to forget the evil ningen's words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_"Anyone who's ever been in love_**

**_Has got to know what it means,_**

**_To have a dream and no one can say anything…"_**

It was a beautiful afternoon that day, when Kikyou decided to pay her little hanyou 'friend' a visit. It has been a month since their last conversation, and because of that the couple had a lot of things to talk about. Memories to reminisce. The atmosphere was lightened up by their heartfelt conversations, until it came down to one topic.

"Are you sure?!" he almost squeaked. "Me? Become human?"

"That's right. After all, you're a half-youkai right? In your veins flow the blood of a mortal, that's why it's likely that you become a human…just like me." The thought made her shiver for a moment, thinking about her and him living together…she felt electricity surge down her whole body. Yes, she wanted to be together with him, with only him…

Inu-Yasha on the other hand, didn't know what to say either. Sure, for so long a time, he had dreamed of living with Kikyou, the woman that he first loved. His doubtful expression turned into joy, as he smiled and replied, "I'd love that. I-I want to be human…so that I…" Feeling that she was looking at him, hoping to finish his statement, he stood up and grabbed her arm, walking towards the riverbank.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?"

He just smirked. "Have you ever seen the beauty of this river at sundown?" 

"Well, yes, everytime I take my afternoon walk."

"Well," he said, and loosened his grip on her. "Have you ever experienced its beauty up close?"

She looked down on the ground. "No…I'm afraid not." She felt that he went silent for a while, and when she looked up, he was pointing to a small boat. 

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come on, we're going on a boat trip." He walked ahead first, before being stopped by Kikyou. "Inu-Yasha! Why are you doing this?"

He looked down, face buring red. "It's my way of thanking you…"

The atmosphere was peaceful and serene that afternoon, and Kikyou enjoyed it very much. She had never seen the river this close on a cool spring afternoon. Plus the fact that the man of her dreams took her into it, she can't help but refer to herself as the happiest girl in the world. "You're right, Inu-Yasha. The river really is beautiful up close. I wish Kaede could see this."

"By the way, how's that little sister of yours?"

"She's getting better and better each day. Pretty soon she'll take my place as the next shrine maiden. And when that time comes, she won't have to worry about the jewel anymore, for she won't be protecting something important, making her role easier." 

"Are you sure you wanted to give the jewel to me?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I want to…"

Inu stopped rowing for a second to hear her statement. "Want to, what?"

"It's nothing…never mind it." _I can't say it to you directly after all. But at least i…_

They soon reached the dock, and while alighting the boat, Kikyou tripped on her way up. Before she hit the wooden floor, Inu-Yasha caught her in the nick of time. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kikyou looked up, and saw his golden eyes staring directly at hers, and without warning, he hugged her tight for the first time. She felt strange all of a sudden – she felt strong and weak at the same time. She felt that she was safe in his strong arms. Giving up to his embrace, she let go of the arrows that she was carrying and embraced him back. "I'm alright…I'm glad you caught me before I fell…" She clutched tightly to his gi as she tried to say what she was dying to tell him the whole time. "Inu-Yasha, I may be cold and emotionless all the time. And I may be not that perfect maiden, but even so, I've been dying to express my feelings towards you and the truth is...I love you. I love you so much and I wanted to be with you forever…I'm happy whenever you're with me, and I don't want to lose you…"

**_"…to change my mind, no not this time…"_**

****

"And I love you too, Kikyou. It took me so long before I realized it, and I just wanted you in my life…I never knew that falling in love makes you feel happy like this…" he replied in a tone so sincere that it made her heart skip a beat. Gently, he lifted her chin so that she is facing him directly, and as his head bent low to hers, she closed her eyes as a teardrop rolled down her cheek… 

A teardrop of happiness…

…and wished that time stopped as she received her first kiss, the kiss that they both have been dying to experience. Kikyou felt like she was going to crumble in his arms, as they slid down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Unconsciously, she slid her hand at the back of his head while the other held on to his gi, as if she was holding for dear life. They would pause for a while for some air, before feeling the warmth of each other's lips. Not too long after they let each other go, and gazed at each other with love in their eyes. "Tomorrow at dawn, wait for me here. I'll come bringing the Shikon no Tama, so that you can wish upon it and turn into a human…so that we can live together with each other…"

"I'll live forever with you Kikyou, I promise I'll wait for you…" Before she left, he gave her one last kiss and watched her disappear in sight. He smiled, pretty pleased with himself, at that moment, nothing runs in his mind rather than the thought of living with Kikyou forever – 

As a human…

_"Give me your soul…"_

_"I want to eat your soul…"_

Demons were lingering around and inside Onigumo's cave, as the bandit was helplessly laid there, while being drooled over by the youkais that were dying to eat him. His pupils dilated at the sight of the monsters, as he smiled wickedly to himself. "Of course…OF COURSE!!! Why didn't I think of it before! With these powerful youkai by my side, I can get the Shikon no Tama – and Kikyou – easily! My dreams of becoming the most powerful being in the world will come true!!!" Looking at the creatures, he shouted, "You, youkais! See this rotting bag of flesh? It's all yours now!!! Eat it if you want…come unto me! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!!!" (A/n: Insert any creepy IY BGM [background music] here…)

The cave was filled with darkness, as the youkais made their way into him, and thus a new being was formed…

"I can feel it…the absolute power…kukukukuuu…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Another chapter done! Oh a little note, the dialogue where Onigumo and Kaede talked was from the the official Inu-Yasha manga. I don't own that either, I just love the site where I first read it. Inu-Yasha fans, new and old alike, try checking it out! All of them are translated by Chris Rijk, and the address is: www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha. It's a great site! 

** yawn ** As for me…I'm sleepy, so I gotta hit the sack now…please review…oyasumi…zzzzzzzz… =-.-=

IY-gumi: ** sweatdrop **  


	8. Unexpected Tragedy

**17 by Twilight Zero**

TZ's Notes: Konnichiwa, minnasan! TZ here, as usual, with my author's notes! *whew!* I'm glad I managed to have time for my fic; college life's getting the juice out of me! Tons of things to assess and schedules to set, blahblahblah… that's why it took me too long to update! I'm so excited regariding this, and I hope you too! This is the first part of the last chapter of "17", so I hope you like it! Things will get ugly from here… KILL NARAKU!!!! Itadakimasu!!!

Kikyou looked at her little sister sleeping peacefully, as the first signs of dawn were approaching. The village was quiet, as she silently walked towards the Shikon no Tama's shrine. Inside, the jewel glittered with gentle radiance as she held it in her dainty fingers and closed her eyes. "It's time…" she told herself. The time when she would be free from all her burden and responsibility, and the time when she will be facing a new life with someone…

To be together forever in joys and in pains…

"This is the right thing to do," Kikyou said to the jewel, "If your power's handed down to someone, everything will return to how it was before you came…the village won't be invaded by youkais anymore…never again, and I'll become a regular village girl at last." She inhaled the fresh scent of the air, filling her with confidence. "I must go. Inuyasha might be waiting for me." Without further ado, she left the shrine before the sun's rays shone upon her…

Meanwhile in the forest, the hanyou can't contain his joy, and dashed and jumped at the branches of the trees. He was definitely in a good mood today, partcularly because his lifelong dream is about to come true today. To be together with Kikyou, the most beautiful woman that he ever saw was heaven's sweet blessing upon him. Although he hadn't believed in such things such as this before, he felt like he can now…

…cause he saw heaven in her…

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, letting out all his joy out, still doing his exercise bearing the most wonderful feeling that he ever experienced…

The feeling of love…

An everglade separated Kikyou from her true goal. She winced as nature's creation hindered her from the first time. But still, nothing can get in her way, for her to find happiness in her life. True freedom is just a step away. If necessary, she's willing to throw her past world behind…the world that she used to know, the world where she was born and grew up. 

She'll throw away everything…

…even her own family.

While all of these were happening, deep down in the darkness where Onigumo used to reside, a fetishly evil creature was lurking in its shadows, evil aura surrounding his entire body and soul. Along with this, a chilly breeze blew blew upon the land and as it made its way inside the cave it brought along the young miko's scent. He perked up…

"So, that damned Kikyou's here already…the time has come…" He had prepared for this moment extensively, using his newfound power and strength to scoop up something he might use against the young maiden. It was by this that he knew of her feelings towards the hanyou. This news, he thought, is a good means of fighting against her…

And with the blink of an eye, he transformed himself. He has a lot of things to do…

But first thing's first…

"_A-re?_ Where did Kikyou onee-sama go off to?" Kaede asked herself, her face lined with worry. She had been to the rice fields, to the village women, and finally to the Shikon shrine…it surprised her when she found out that the jewel wasn't there.

This isn't good…

The miko didn't notice that someone was following her, as she made her way through the mossy green lands. The creature was rushing towards her with great speed, a speed only _someone _could muster. He flexed his claws, with the tips glinting ready to have a taste of her blood. Just a few meters more…and when he ws close enough, he lunged at her, and took a huge swipe…

=*SLASH!*=

"Aaaahhhh!" Kikyou was caught off-guard by the foe. Fresh blood flowed out like a spring from her left shoulder. The lush green meadow was stained with drops of fresh blood. Weakened by the rapid loss of blood, she fell to the ground, dropping the jewel a few centimeters away. She pulled herself towards it, trying to get a hold of it, but he placed a foot down her palm. Kikyou winced.

"I never thought that the great priestess Kikyou was this gullible," said a very familiar voice. Adrenaline slammed into Kikyou's system when she realized whom that voice belonged to. "You know what? I never really wanted to become a human at the beginning using the jewel. You know what I want?" His golden eyes glared down at her, snickering. "To be a full youkai so that I can kick the crap out of everything!" His attention went back to the jewel clasped tightly in his blood-stained palm. "Now that I have the Shikon no Tama, my wish will finally come true. And that's good Kikyou! Don't you think so?! Ha ha ha ha!!!" 

Still laughing, he spun on his heels and walked away. Kikyou staggered to get up, her eyes burning with anger, disappontment and hatred. "Inuyasha…" she muttered, holding her shoulder, "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!!!??!" 

As soon as he was away, Naraku changed into another again. His first plan went out smoothly…now it's time to take on his last prey. He waved a strand of long black hair behind, leaving the eartails only in front. The figure headed back to the direction of the village as part of the plan, and if it turned out like what it was supposed to be, he'd be striking 2 birds with one stone…

Finally, his dream of seeing her in agony will come true…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey! So how's that? I know you IY fans knew what's going to happen already…even if you do, please don't stop reading this fic! This story's drawing to a close next chapter…the last chapter of "17" is near! *sniffs* 

Reviews, people! The more reviews you send, the greater the chances that this story will be updated sooner! Just go to that pull-down menu at the bottom of the page…

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||

  ||   …choose 'submit review' and click GO!!! Until then! Ja ne!!!!

\\//

  \/


	9. The Last Teardrop

**17 – **by Twilight Zero****

TZ's notes: Waiii!!!! Minnasan! The long wait is over!!!!! I hereby present to you the last chapter of our beloved Inu/Kik fanfic, "17"!! And so without further ado, here it is!! Enjoy! ^________^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu-Yasha was humming a sweet song as he made his way back to the said place where he and Kikyou talked before: 

"_Inu-Yasha, come to this place tomorrow at dawn; I'll be here with the Shikon no Tama." _she promised.

Finally, he's going to be human for her…without the annoying changes that he's experiencing everytime the new moon is up. No more uncontrollable transformations. No more loneliness and suffering. For he's going to experience true happiness within her. as he eyed the first rays of sunshine for the day, he can't help but feel delighted…

Unfortunately, it won't last for long…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There he is…" Naraku's evil voice broke thru the merry chirping of the early birds in the forest. In one of "her" hands, he clutched a long bow similar to that of Kikyou's. In his eyes swirled the thirst for vengeance and hate. The instinct to kill and be victorious. The uncontrollable feeling of passion and lust. 

Wasting no time, he took an arrow from behind him, and aimed…

Her scent! Inu-Yasha thought. He was halfway to their meeting place when a soft breeze delivered her sweet fragrance. When he reached the spot, no miko was to be found.

Only the stinging pain of a very familiar spritual arrow. It swished and missed him by a hair. "No way!" he mentally cried. "That's-"

"INU-YASHA!" followed a very familiar voice.

Horror of horrors, he looked behind him, and there she stood… "Die, Inu-Yasha!!"

"Kikyou-?!?!" he cried, as she followed her previous shot with another and another. _No way, but you said…_

Dodging one, he made a break into the depths of the woods, with her at his heels…

_You said that you wanted to be with me forever…_

Another arrow. ZWING! It missed his right ear again…

_Were they all just lies??_

…then he jumped his way into a sturdy tree branch, and leapt further away from her…

_I thought that deep in your pure heart you truly loved me…no way…_

He has reached the end…yet his heart kept on running like wild with confusion, betrayal and hatred. There he desperately yelled:

"KIKYOU!! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!?!?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The real miko, however was weakly making her way back to the village. "Inu-Yasha, why did you deceive me? Why, why..?" those were the only questions that echoed in her head, only to be interrupted by a cry of war coming from the Shikon no Tama's shrine. "What's happening??"

"Help! Somebody help us!!"

"Inu-Yasha has returned again!!"

Crash! Kaboom! Fire flew up into the sky, and the angry cry of the hanyou was towering above all the chaos. "Haiiii!!!!"

"He's attacking the village…" she angrily thought. "And I suppose attempting to kill me wasn't enough…I must stop him!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quick! Guard the Shikon shrine until Kikyou-sama comes back!" The male villagers were desperately trying to protect the sacred grounds, using their typical spears and arrows. But they were no match for the burning rage of the hanyou's soul. 

"Get out of my way, ya filthy humans!!" The hanyou somersaulted into the air, only to be captured inside a net thrown at him by the fishermans of the village. "We got him! Hurry, kill him now!!"

_Kikyou…her name continues to roll in his mind. Her face…no! he can't be distracted now! _"Do you possibly think a flycatcher would be able to stop ME?!?!" and with one violent slash, he was free again. He made a break for the temple, ignoring the spears that were continuously bouncing against his firey red haori. The men finally caught up with him inside the shrine, with the jewel in his hands. They continued attacking him from all sides. Desperate, he made a break for the roof, causing an explosion in the process. "Ha ha ha! I never imagined that getting this glass was easier than I thought! Now, I can be more powerful and more destructive! Finally, I can be a full youkai!!"

As he landed on the grounds of the forest, near the Goshinboku tree, his keen sense of smell caught something familiar…

_Kikyou's blood!_

The weak miko stood behind him and ready to fire, ignoring the gasps of the villages as to where and how did she got that nasty-looking wound on her shoulder. "Kikyou onee-sama!" Kaede cried. The little girl's eyes followed every gush of blood that was escaping from her sister's body every second. "You're hurt! Kikyou onee-sama, stop that, please!"

"I can't…I must stop him…" _He's got the jewel in his hands…why does it have to turn out like this??_

"INU-YASHA!" and with a blinding flash from her spiritual energy, she released the arrow…

Upon hearing his name, he snarled and turned around. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that fatal wound on her body. Unable to respond quickly because of  the sight, he never noticed the arrowhead that waspiercing his left shoulder. He just snapped back to reality when the excruciating pain hit his body like electricity, and threw his back up against the great tree's trunk…

"Aahh!" he cried out loud.  In his pain, he dropped the Shikon no Tama. The enchanted little ball of glass dropped to the ground and rolled back to its protector. Kikyou kneeled down and picked it up. 

"K-Kikyou," Inu-Yasha struggled to say. He tried to pull the arrow out, but her spiritual energy forbidded it to be so. "This arrow's cursed," he thought, and his sight went back to her below. "Kikyou…why?" he whispered audibly before falling uncounscious…forever…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You did it, onee-sama!" Kaede cried with glee. The villagers cheered for their great protector, with blessings showered upon her a hundredfold. Kikyou however, felt weak and exhausted, until her body can't take it anymore. She fell to her knees.

"Kikyou onee-sama!"

"I did it," she said weakly. "The Shikon no Tama's safe…" 

"Yes you did, onee-sama. Now come along and we'll tend to your wounds."

"No, it's too late.." She gently pushed Kaede's hand away. "I'm getting weak…I've lost lots of blood. Kaede, listen to me…"

The young miko-in-training kneeled down next to her. "Take this jewel, and burn it with my remains…I don't want you people to suffer again because of it. Live peacefully from now on, rebuild your lives and I shall be watching over you to guide you always."

"W-what are you talking about?!?" Kaede exclaimed. "You can't die, onee-sama! How about us?" Tears were beginning to fall down her dirty cheeks. 

"I can feel that it's my time already…be strong for me, Kaede…I'm sorry, I can't be with you for long…I love you, little sister…"

And after saying that, she fell to the ground, clutching the jewel in her dainty fingers. Deep inside her heart, she was crying tears of regret and depression. The past…with Inu-Yasha…memories of their conversations, their first hug…their first kiss…their dream to be together forever…

She never felt so happy in her entire life…and yet…

_Why does it have to end like this…?_

**_"Feels good, when I tried,_**

**_Makes me happy, you are it exactly…"_**

"Onee-sama!!!" Kaede wailed, hugging her sister and never letting go. Her small hands were clutching to the white gi of her clothes. "Kikyou onee-sama!!! No! Don't leave us!! Come back, you can't die!! Kikyou onee-samaaaa!!!!!!" Her tears streamed down from her eyes like a never-ending waterfall. All of the other villagers were crying just the same. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cold breeze blew over the place, and nobody ever noticed the teardrop that rolled down Kikyou's eyes. Her last tear…before finally closing her eyes…

**_"_****_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight_**

**_Not just only in my dreams_**

**_Save my best behavior for a little later…_**

**_Cause I'm only 17…_**

****

**_Only 17…_**

**_Yeah, only 17…."_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End. Thank you for reading "17", everybody! Arigato, minnasan! 

Love and Peace!

~Twilight Zero

P.S. Please be so kind…review! ^______________^**__**


	10. Author's Notes: Thank you everyone!

**17 – by Twilight Zero**

SPECIAL CHAPTER!!

Okay! This chapter's dedicated to all those who reviewed from the beginning right down to the very end!! ^_______________________________^ This is my own way of thanking you guys!! So, read on!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Dr. Hannah, Li Kasumi, kik_fan, The Matriarch Mavina, xemindar & Alex First – Thanks for reviewing, you guys and gals! I really appreciated it!! ^________________________^**

**Insanerkin013 – Thanks a bunch, dude! (does a double-take) Sequel? Hmm…have taken that into consideration, actually. The last chap.'s kinda cliffhanging, ne? (everybody nods). He he, depending on all of your feedbacks, I might write a sequel…so it's off to the drawing board! (hops off)**

**Link the Warrior – A FLAME!! NO!!! (backs away like she's been scared to death by Samara from the Ring). NOT THAT!!! (calms down) Phew…I'm thankful that you didn't gave me one Link, cause flames give me writers block, and a very serious nervous system disorder…O.o It's a free world anyway…and I can't blame you if you like Kag/IY than Kik/IY; that's your point of view. I'm being fair to everybody else, since I've been writing IY fics that mainly focus on the former pairing. (Really! Check it out!) Changing topic, hmm…an alternate ending? That sounds cool! But yet, it all depends on you readers. I'm at your service! (bows) ^______^ Thanks for reviewing, Link! **

**DiaBLo2 – Wai!!! No, it's really okay if you haven't noticed the last chapter, heck everybody makes mistakes sometimes! (he he…like me…I know that some of you already notice that I often make spelling and grammatical errors….:P) Thanks for making "17" one of your favorites! I'm truly honored! **

**Aida the Hanyou – Hello! Thanks for emailing me last time! Honestly, during those days, I was in a serious WB (writer's block, not Warner Bros..^_____^;), and then when I opened my inuyasha-online account (Hey IY fans! For those interested, here's the address: ) you were there!!! ^______^ Thanks for the inspiration that you gave me! I don't know any other way to pay you back, so instead I dedicated a chapter to you! Thousand domos, Aida-san!!**

**Sayo Amakusa – Thanks for reviewing everytime! Hey, didn't you know that I just love your penname?? (readers glare at TZ) I'm not joking, nor pulling your leg! Sayo's one of my favorite RK female characters, along with Tomoe. No offense, Kamiya Kaoru fans! ^____^**

**Scare – Aww…you hate Kikyou?…oh well, that's your opinion and I've got nothing against it. Just like I said, it's a free world after all. Aniweiz, thanks for reviewing! ^_______^**

**KikyouandInuyasha – He he…^__________^; Sorry if it always take me soooo long to update. (That goes to all of you, too! *bows apologetically, Japanese style) Yep, I also noticed that too, why there aren't many Kikyou/Inuyasha  fanfics. Maybe it's because she doesn't show up often? Or is it because that all of the IY fans love Kagome?? ^______^ Oh well…(shrugs) Thanks a lot, KikyouandInuyasha! **

**Emme – Aww…I was absolutely flattered by what you said (melts into a sweet puddle of chocolate…). Thanks for that very nice comment…_daisuki!_ ^___~**

**rin – Thanks! Really, apologies for not updating so soon! =^^= It's just me…either I have writer's block like everyone else, or I'm just being butt-lazy. (thinks) Definitely both…^^;**

**FireFaerie – LOL! Just love your reviews! They always make me laugh everytime I read them. I'm going to miss all those dialogues…sniff…hey, I'm not lying here! And thanks for making my story a part of your favorites list! Thousand domos!!! ^____________^**

**lynnxlady – Hello there! Just want to say thank you for your help and advice, everytime that I make grammatical errors (hey, I'm only human you guys! Humans make mistakes sometimes, right? ^__~) Thank you for your constructive criticisms! Daisuki! ^___^**

**Strife – Strife!!!! ^____________________________^ I can't thank you enough for suggesting that! You didn't know how much it meant to me…sniff…man, I must be getting a cold…he he…joke! Thanks a lot! And last but not the least…**

**Akurei – Hey man! How could I forget you!? You're my **VERY FIRST** reviewer! Thanks a bunch, Akurei-sama! ^____^**

…and to all those that I forgot to mention, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing!

Thanks for reading "17"! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Love and Peace! All Hail INU-YASHA!!

~ Twilight Zero

**P.S. Before I forgot, do you guys want a sequel for 17, or an alternate ending? Due to the fact that I received just a few responses, I need to collect more votes to decide the real outcome! So, kindly send your votes through your reviews before the end of this month, and you'll be able to see the winning type of fic at the first week of December!! Thank you! ^____^**


	11. ALTERNATE ENDING!: A New Beginning

**17 – by Twilight Zero**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ookay, so after tallying all the votes…the winner is the alternate ending!!! And so, here it is, I hereby present to you the alternative chapter 9 of the story 17, and this will start right after Naraku slashed Kikyou. Special author's note at the bottom, so please make sure you guys read it! It's not everyday that I get to ramble…oh well. Special thanks to all of those who reviewed and voted!! Itadakimasu!! ^___^

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"AAAHHHH!!" Kikyou fell on the mossy ground, her hand letting go of the jewel. Just as she was about to reach it, a foot pressed down her palm, threatening to break her bones. She winced and looked up, horrifed and shocked at what she saw…

…or make that – WHO.

"Inuyasha?!" her mind screamed.

"Keh, I never knew that you were this stupid, Kikyou. You actually let your guard down! Now that's something that we won't see everyday," the hanyou taunted. He bent down and got the shimmering jewel, his golden eyes scanning the orb with fury in his eyes. "Now that I have the jewel at last, I can finally become a full youkai! And as for you…" he looked down on Kikyou, "you're going to die here…you're going to rot and be food for the worms! Hahaha!!!!" 

"No," she thought weakly. 'Inuyasha' walked away and never looked back at her. Kikyou, at the meantime tried all her best to get up, but to no avail. She had been tricked! All those that he said…

…they were just lies. She cursed herself for the first time, and kept scolding herself as to why she had fallen for a trick like that. Kikyou raised her head and looked up at the gloomy sky, tears welling up her eyes: "INU-YASHA!!! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?!?!"

_*TING…*_

A strange aura caught the real Inu-Yasha's attention, and looked behind his back to see if anyone was following him. He was sure someone called him, but he can't point out where. He was on the way to their meeting place and his hopes were higher than before. Finally, he's going to be with her forever! This is just like a dream…

When suddenly…

*SWISH* "What was that?!" he muttered as a figure dashed ahead of him with almost the same speed as his. His eyes caught sight of the blood that was dripping in his hands, and they smell awfully familiar. Trying to figure out the scent, an image flashed into his mind…Kikyou.

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. "Kikyou's blood! Come back here you bastard!" and started a mad chase. His feet dashed faster than before and it won't be long before he eventually caught up with the creature. Taking a few strides, he leaped up and landed in front of him, causing his prey to almost crash into his mighty claws.

"Kukuku…she's going to die now…" it mumbled. "Kikyou's finally going to die…"

"Shut up!" The hanyou grabbed him by his collar and looked at him only to be met by a pair of cold eyes. "What the-?!"

"She's going to die, Inu-Yasha…and it's all your fault…" it teased. In the blink of an eye, it changed its appearance to resemble his. "YOUR FAULT ALONE!!!"

He was so terrified that he backed away from him, and dashed to the opposite way to rescue the great miko. "I'll deal with ya later, ya freak!! You're gonna pay!!"

Naraku chuckled slightly and watched the hanyou dash away to his beloved woman. Looking at the jewel in his hand, he concentrated all of his aura into it, and succeeded in turning it into a dark jewel. "At last…I've done it…the jewel's mine…" 

Eyes flashing with pure evil, he spotted Kikyou's village. Time to execute Phase 2 of his plan…and then his revenge will be complete… 

"Kikyou!!" 

The miko heard Inu-Yasha's voice while she was lying down on the cold meadow. Anger rose in her veins and the instinct to retaliate flooded Kikyou's mind. Struggling, she tried to get up, with the safety of the village in her mind. But before she could even take a step a flash of red stopped her tracks. It was the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha…"

"For the love of Amaterasu*, you're seriously wounded!" He came near her and was about to assist her wen she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shrieked.

"What?!" Inu shot back. "I was only trying to help!" Then…it happened…

-= SLAP! =- 

"You, trying to help me?! After what you did I don't need you anymore!!" Tears flooded her eyes and it blurred her vision of the person standing in front of her. No, not a person…

_…a monster…_

"You finally showed your true color, Inu-Yasha…I should've known that you only wanted the jewel! That's why you befriended me in the first place, isn't it?!"

"Kikyou it's not true – "

She pushed him back with her weakened strength. "All those hugs and kisses were just to make me soft towards you! So that you'd gain what you want!"

"Listen to me! It's not what you think it is!…"

"Stop! Stop with your lies!" Kikyou turned away from his gaze and brushed past him. "Never step foot in my village again," she told Inu-Yasha. "I don't want to see you again. Ever!"

Slowly, she walked away from that remorseful place, leaving Inu-Yasha stunned. When it was all clear, she finally allowed her emotions to be released…

"_Never step foot in my vill_age_ again…"_

Inu-Yasha looked at his hands, the memory of his clone's hand flashing back into his mind. "You don't want to see me anymore? Kikyou…" and without him knowing, a tear rolled down his cheek and dropped to the lush green grass below, sliding down a blade before it plopped to the ground like a fragile pearl...

Back at the village, the villagers looked at the entrance only to see "Inu-Yasha" enter. Evil flashed into his eyes, as he raised the jewel that was in his hand. "Now's the time for my revenge!" he yelled aloud. "You humans…you all disgust me!!" The Shikon glowed with an eerie pink aura, and the mist of it surrounded him. "Grant me the power!!! Give me the power to destroy everything and everyone in this earth!" 

All of them trembled with fear…

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed deeply as the ground shook, fulfilling its evil request. The sky darkened and turned into an eerie combination of purple and red as Naraku transformed into a huge black dog with three eyes, the third one on top of its forehead. Its green saliva dripped from its fang-laden mouth, dropping to the ground and melted it in the process. The being took a giant leap, blocking the evacuating villagers and gnashed at the front line without hesitation. Blood splashed on the walls of the nearby huts and cries of agony filled the place.

These were all seen by Kikyou…and her body became cold for a moment when she saw the villagers became instant dog food. She held on for dear life on one of the trees outlining the village, crying. If she hadn't left everyone in the first place…

This was all her fault…

"Bring all of the survivors to the shrine! Hurry!" Kaede was guiding the others to safety while men covered their escape. "Women and children first! We have to get to the sanctuary! Don't scatter!"

All of them rushed up the stairs of the shrine. Kaede was holding her sister's bow and arrow, ready to shoot the monster if it attacked them. Being the village's next miko, she has to fulfill her responsibility. After all, she has some miko powers in her blood, even though they're not as powerful as Kikyou's. "I don't want everyone to die…I don't want to be left alone…" she thought as hot tears welled her eyes. No! She musn't cry! She has to be strong for everyone! 

Naraku already finished killing all of the men covering everyone, and averted his attention towards the women and the children. "Rrr…" he growed and ran ahead of them, halting in front of the Shikon shrine. "No escape for you cowards!" He rumbled in a deep voice. All of them cried in fear…

"Say your prayers!"

…

ZWING! An arrow flew past the villagers and hit Naraku deep in the legs. He howled in pain.

"Don't touch the villagers, you monster!!" It was Kaede!

"Grr…you runt!" he cried, wincing at the arrow which had the miko's power protecting it. "How dare you…!"

"Don't even try to retaliate!" She reached for an arrow behind her, set it and aimed…

"You bitch!…" Naraku got up slowly and headed towards her…

…when another arrow flew towards him, hitting him squarely on the chest, barely missing his heart. The place filled with his cry and he slammed on the ground. Kaede wisely stayed away from the blood that was flowing out of him, lest she's suffer being melted by its acidic property. Looking to where the miracle arrow came from, her tear-striken eyes rejoiced when she saw her big sister.

"Kikyou onee-sama!"

"It's our miko!" the surviving villagers exclaimed and rushed towards her. The weak miko fell to her knees after launching such a powerful attack. One of the village women tended to her wounds while the rest watched as the monster turned back to his non-monster form. Lying now on the ground, was Naraku holding the Shikon Jewel, with Kikyou's arrow on his chest. 

His eyes glinted and sparked with fury, as he used up all his remaining energy to charge at Kikyou. In his palm, the jewl glowed evilly, and it powered up the fist that was holding it. "This is all your fault!!!"

………

"Sankontessou!!" 

Kikyou immediately perked up, and looked over the village woman that was holding her. "That attack!"

~SWISH! CLASH!~ 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KIKYOU!!!"

_I'm sure of it! _"Inu-Yasha!!!!"

"What?!" exclaimed Kaede. The sisters looked at the red-coated hanyou push Naraku away from them. The one who was pushed clashed into the shrine's flower patch, while the hanyou stood in front of the villagers, ready to protect them in case the foe fights back. 

"What are you doing here?!" Kaede demanded.

He shot her an angry look. "Well?! What do you think?!"

Ichigo, the girl from before grabbed the kimono sleeve of her mother, and smiled naturally… 

"You – saved us…" she gasped.

Kaede looked at the girl, then back to the hanyou. Inu ignored everyone else and took a glance at the miko that was sitting behind everyone. Her eyes still have those look of mistrust, and she pulled them away from his gaze. The peaceful atmosphere was soon cut off with Naraku standing up, enveloped in a blazing purple aura. Lightning crashed in the sky, and cold stinging winds soon blew upon the place, tossing the hanyou's long white locks mercilessly.

"Amazing performance, Inu-Yasha…" Naraku grumbled, and advanced towards him. "BUT YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR MY AWESOME POWER NOW!!! FACE THE WRATH OF MY NEWLY-GRANTED STRENGTH!!!!" He fired a projectile, which the former merely dodged. Inu landed on a sturdy tree branch, which was soon blasted to bits by the enemy. 

The logs zoomed their way down the screaming villagers. "Noooo!!!"

"I'll take care of this!" Kaede fired more arrows and knocked them all to one side. "Hang on out there, Inu-Yasha!"

"Don't worry about me!" Inu cried and dodged another fire from Naraku. "Worry about yourselves! Run away from here now!"

"But-"

"JUST GO! I CAN HANDLE THIS!!"

The younger miko nodded and pushed everyone to safety. Kikyou was assisted by some of the village women, but instead of fleeing she joined in the battlefield, carrying her bow and arrows. "Onee-sama! Don't go, it's dangerous!!"

"Kikyou-sama!!"

Inu glanced behind him, and saw her stagger towards them. "You idiot! Get away from here now; you're not fit to battle with this creep!"

"It's all my fault that the village is under so much chaos….." Hot tears slid down her cheeks, as she gritted her teeth in order not to feel the pain that's trying to tear her insides out. Screaming, she aimed an arrow at Naraku. "I'LL FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"No! Stop!!"

Naraku looked up and growled. Kikyou's spirit was flaring up, and overshadowed his own. "NO!!!"

~ZWING!!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A year later…

"…now, all you have to do is take this medicine and you'll get better in no time!" Kaede, now the village's new miko advised to one of her patients. It was the season of summer, and it was over a year ever since Naraku was perished. The village recovered nicely, and soon everything went back to normal.

"Kaede-sama! I have what you asked me to bring!" Ichigo ran over to her carrying a basket of herbs. She volunteered to be her loyal assistant, and was great in her field. 

The young miko tugged at her red haori and shaded her eys with her palm. She smiled, while looking at the blue sky. She never felt so good in her entire life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The now 18-year old Kikyou sat on the same spot where she and Inu-Yasha talked calmly for the first time before. The gentle winds tossed her long eartails gracefully, while the rest of her hair was tied in a single bun, adorned with sakura-designed combs. For the first time in her life, she sported a white kimono, with a wide purple sash and a purple scarf. (A/N: Just like Tomoe's outfit from Rurouni Kenshin…looks good on her, ne? ^-~) Her heart-shaped face was gleaming with radiance, as she surveyed the village from afar.

"That kimono looks good on you…"

She looked over her left shoulder and saw Inu-Yasha smiling at her. He was still wearing that firey red outfit of his, and his long hair was secured in a low ponytail, perfectly emphasizing his dog-like ears. "So, what can you say about your younger sister now?"

Kikyou nodded. "She's doing a great job, in fact. The village people love her."

Inu-Yasha looked shocked. "Even greater than what you yourself have done?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"She's more faithful to the responsibilities than me…yet I can't help but envy her…" The memory of Naraku's defeat came back to her. "After that battle, the Shikon no Tama can't be purified any more and is no more than a small orb of glass. He used up all its power and in the end, that power was used against him…because of that there's no need for Kaede to protect it anymore…"

"I didn't know that you can get jealous too."

"I'm still human, you know." She stood up and bowed slightly before him. "I have to go now."

Inu-Yasha's face softened a bit. "But you're now free Kikyou…aren'y you happy?"

She froze in her steps, and looked at him. "I'm happy…I just don't know how to express it."

He was taken aback. "Keh…it seems that your poker-face stayed with ya permanently!" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and glared at her naughtily. Kikyou smiled and walked back to him. She caressed his face and leaned towards him. Inu stiffened.

"Yet this 'poker-face' of mine disappears when I do this…"

Inu Yasha said nothing after that, as she met his lips with hers. They ignored the world and everything else. For now, all that matters to them is each other…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

*** Epilogue ***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

History created a new chapter, as a girl emerged from the Bone-eaters well dressed in a school uniform. After the painstaking effort to climb out of the well, she was greeted with a lush green scenery. Shocked, she sat on the well's edge, observing everything around her…

"Where am I?"

A black-haired young man emerged from the bushes from the sides. Not so long ago, he smelled a seemingly sweet side coming from the direction of the well. Curious, he decided to check it out, and came face to face with a stranger. His dog-like ears perked when he heard her question.

"New to this place, lady?"

The one who was called looked at him, and he found it hard to take his gaze away from her. She hopped down and walked towards him in an excited manner. "Do you live around here?"

He crossed his arms. "No, I don't." He replied sarcastically.

"I was just asking!" she exclaimed. The boy looked at her outfit, and he regretted asking her his earlier question. "I guess you are new here. What's with the outfit? You look strange."

In return, she looked at his old-style gi. A blazing, yet somehow dark combination of red and black. His hakama's red and black and was paired with a pair of loose black haori. "You look weird yourself. Those clothes are so old-fashioned! Anyways," she brushed past him. "I need to find a way home."

He looked behind her. "Uh…excuse me miss…"

"What?!" she exclaimed, still walking. He was trying to warn her of a loose root that was sprawling on the ground. It tripped her and was about to fall flat on the ground if it hadn't for his swift aid. The boy caught her on the waist, flinging her long black hair in front and rested on her shoulders. 

"I told you…I was trying to tell you about that root." He let her go. 

"Then why didn't you told me about it sooner!? Geez, I sure hope that nothing's broken…"

He "chi"ed. "By the way, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"What?"

"I'm asking for your name. My name's Higurashi Kagome." Kagome extended her right hand for the boy to shake, but it seems that in his world, handshake is not a popular custom. He just stared at her hand like it was the greatest thing he saw, then stared at her face.

"My name's Youya," he finally replied. It was then that Kagome noticed something strange on him – he had doggy ears. Intrigued, she leaned forward to touch them. 

"Are these real?!"

~PETPET~

"Hey! Leggo of the ears!!" he yelled. Youya took hold of Kagome's small wrists and pulled her away from him. 

"So those are real, then," she concluded with amazement. "How cute!" 

"Well – haven't you seen a boy with dog-like ears before?!" he stuttered, blushing a bit. Kagome just answered him with a "Does it look like I have?" look. He smirked. 

"So, want to stop by at my village? You look tired, my mom can take care of you!"

The couple walked back to Youya's village. "Your mother?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "She's the village's former priestess. You know what, my mom once tripped from that very same root back there…well, that's what my dad told me…"

THE END…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally! The story "17" has reached its conclusion! I'm sure you Kagome fans didn't like the way things turned out in the end, but – come on! I just think that it's cute for her to be paired with Inu and Kikyou's son! Lol…me and my wild imagination…right now, I can imagine you guys cursing me this minute…evil aren't I? Hehe…

Oh yeah, if you're wondering about Youya's name…(You-ya), the "You" is actually short for "Youkai" and "Ya" is the kanji reading of "night". See, the 2nd kanji in Inu-Yasha's name actually means "night", just like Tooya's name in _Ayashi no Ceres_ which means "ten nights". Oh well…I hope you guys got that one. ^^;

But just to let you peeps know, I'm absolutely not a Kikyou fan, and just like I said in my author's notes, it's time that I write Kikyou fics for a change because most of my former stories mainly focus on the IY/Kag pairing. So flame me if you want(hehe, I'm actually brave today ^^)…coz this going to be my last IY story! I don't really care …but to those who aren't going to curse me, may Kami-sama bless your kind hearts! (hugs random ppls) 

I hope you guys liked this alternate ending as much as I liked writing it! Well what are you waiting for, send in those reviews now and tell me what you think! Sayonara!!

~Twilight Zero


End file.
